Betrayal at Moon’s Peak
by SilverRay
Summary: sequal to TITM. He promised never to forget her that day under the sunset sky. After one thousand years they encounter again with guns, senshi, betrayal, and an assasination attempt. What will they do when old memories resurface mixed with new death?I don
1. Prologue-Will You Forget Me?

Hello minna! How are you all? Yes I finally got off of my lazy butt and decided to write this! Yup, it took me a while. You know what? A little secret, the last chapter of TITM was posted at Lady Cosmos' site before ff.net ^.^! Well mainly because ff.net was in the slow world and was moving like a mile per hour....maybe less. So right now it is August 15 2001 11:35 pm. I'll shut up and start writing this.

Minor note: minna, this story is a little different than told in WITTOFM. Well I mean when you're retelling a story to someone it does change a bit, even if you are the guardian of time. Well you'll figure it out as you read, or you decide to go back and check. Or perhaps if you know the story better than me (that's pretty bad) you can recall it from memory. So um...read on! Oh yeah, Mamoru and Ririna bashing, what else?

**Betrayal at Moon's Peak**

**Prologue**

**Will You Forget Me?**

A little golden haired girl watched as her mother smiled at her one last time before going off to visit a family friend. She had left her little girl at the church daycare for the day. The little girl stared at her mother's fading form through the window. She didn't want to be here but she really didn't like her mother's friend's son. He was mean and annoying not to add very immature for his age. He was about four years older than her. She really didn't care about him. 

"Now Usagi," a daycare worker gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Why don't you go play with one of the other children."

The little girl turned to see six other children in the daycare, the only other children. Four of them were orphans as far as she knew. She tilted her head to the side curiously. Two of them stood to the side somewhat silently. One braided boy was pulling the pony tail of a Chinese boy around her age. The Chinese boy was shouting something at the braided boy. A light blonde haired boy was talking to the braided boy. There was another girl there. She had wheat colored hair and was trying to glomp a brown haired boy that stood off to the side. Well the one with prussian blue eyes not emerald. 

She stared at them for a moment before slowly walking towards them. She stopped off to the side, unnoticed. She watched them for a moment longer. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She smiled and walked towards one of the boys, she didn't really like the other girl. She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

The green eyed boy stared at her for a moment. His bangs covered one of his eyes. All of the other children stopped their activities. He looked at her. "Trowa Barton," he replied, not taking her hand. 

Usagi's smile brightened. "Ne," she looked at the other boys. "Who are you guys?" 

The braided boy immediately walked up to her. "Duo Maxwell!" he promptly grabbed her hand and shook it furiously. Usagi couldn't contain her laughter. She grinned at him and he grinned back at her. 

The platinum blonde haired boy stood next to the braided boy. "I'm Quatre," he smiled at the girl. She turned her attention to the other two boys. She cocked her head to one side, giving her the look of innocence that usually accompanied a child. Her blue eyes settled on the Chinese boy. 

"I don't talk to weak girls like you," he snorted. 

Usagi stared at him for a moment. She immediately smiled. "That's Wu-man," Duo whispered into her ear. "Otherwise known as Wufei." The little golden haired girl giggled a little bit at the nickname the boy gave to the other boy. Duo stepped away from her and grinned. 

The girl's eyes fell on the last boy. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him. An odd silence fell on the room. Quatre was about to say something when she smiled. "Konnichi wa Hiiro!" she held out her right hand. The Japanese boy didn't take it but she smiled still. Everyone stared at her in surprise. No one had informed her of the boy's name. Her smiled didn't falter as she turned to look at the other boys. "I just thought the name fitted him somewhat. Hiiro Yui, ne?"

The boy nodded. He shrugged. "So," Usagi continued. "What do you want to do?"

Duo grinned. "How 'bout we play tag!" he cried and immediately ran up behind Wufei and slapped him in the back. "TAG WU-MAN! You're it!" With that he dashed away and out the door. Usagi followed behind the braided boy. 

"INJUSTICE MAXWELL!" Wufei yelled as he followed Duo. 

Later that day found Usagi sitting on a tree trunk watching Hiiro and Trowa play soldier while Quatre was the person they had to rescue from Wufei. (I don't think Wufei would be a bad guy I mean...Trowa and Hiiro need to be on a 'mission') Duo sat beside the girl, ice cream cone in hand. Usagi had one too, they got it from Sister Helen. 

"So Usagi," Duo watched as Hiiro attempted to shoot Wufei with the super soaker in his hand. "Where do you live?" 

"Juuban," Usagi replied. She took a bite of her ice cream cone. "Where do you and everyone live?" she asked. 

Duo finished off his ice cream cone. "Well I live here at the church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. Quatre stays here during the day sometimes and I know his dad picks him up. Trowa and Hiiro have an uncle...or some old guy they go home with. Wufei...I don't know about him but I know he has someone pick him up. Some bald guy I think."

Usagi giggled. "You're funny Duo." 

The braided boy was about to answer when a soaked Quatre sat down next to him. "What happened to you Q-man?" Duo asked. 

The boy smiled a bit. "I think Trowa purposely missed Wufei," he sighed. "So what have you two been doing?" he yawned a bit. 

Usagi held out what was left of her ice cream cone. "Want some?" she asked. Quatre shook his head. "Nothing much. That was funny, though how does Tro-chan and Hii-chan shoot so well. I know that if I ever try...I end up shooting myself."

Quatre and Duo shrugged. Trowa and Hiiro sat down next to the golden haired girl. She held out her ice cream cone to them...er what was left. "Want some?" she asked. Trowa nodded and took a bite and handed it to Hiiro who finished off the whole thing. "Where's Wufei?" she asked. 

"Tied up," Hiiro replied. "Ninmu kanryou.."

It had barely been an hour since she had first talked to the boys and she almost felt as if they had known each other forever, well at least like they were her brothers. 

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The emotionless boy jumped onto a much higher branch of the tree. The wheat colored haired girl looked up at the four children. "Where's Hiiro?" she asked. 

The four of them shrugged each in their own time and manner. Ririna looked at them. "You sure he isn't up there?" she asked. Everyone nodded, in their own time and manner. She sighed. "Have you seen him?" The children shook their heads in their own special way. The girl walked away from the tree and Hiiro slipped out and sat down once more beside Trowa. 

Usagi didn't move for a moment, her pure blue eyes studying the sky as if she was in a trance or something of the kind. "Do you believe in destiny?" she whispered softly. Duo turned to look at the girl. The other boys didn't move. For some reason she didn't seem to be talking to them. "I think that destiny has already set out my path. Don't you agree?" 

No one said anything. She closed her eyes. "But then again," she whispered. "What is that tool that will trigger that destiny?" 

Trowa turned to look at the girl. She didn't seem to be a little four year old girl anymore. She was more like....a grown up right now. Usagi blinked seeming to snap out of her trance. "Ne," she grinned. "Let's find Wufei and get some more ice cream!" she jumped down from the branch. 

Quatre watched the girl run off to the church. Some how he felt like there was something resting deep inside of the happy cheerful golden haired girl. Something that would change her forever. 

Evening found Usagi curled up on the grass behind the church. Hiiro and Trowa had been picked up by their uncle...or so she knew him from Duo's explanation. Wufei was picked up by the bald guy. Quatre left with his father and same with Ririna. Usagi was still waiting for her own mother to pick her up and Duo sat next to her, waiting beside her. 

Duo sighed and leaned back until his back touched the grass and he could see the golden touched clouds. He glanced at Usagi. They seemed to match her hair color. Usagi was curled up looking at a flower. Well more like a yellow flowered weed but she stared at it intently. Duo looked back up at the sky. It was slowly becoming an orange and soon it would become a red, then light purple until it disappeared into a pitch black. He really didn't seem to notice the clouds sometimes they were just there but right now they fascinated him. He watched the fading sunlight glittering off of the clouds. He sighed and rolled over on his stomach to come face to face with a rabbit. 

They stared at each other and Usagi let out a small giggle. She turned her head to look at the furry creature. Duo reached out his hand to stroke the rabbit on its head but it jumped towards Usagi. She wrapped her small hands around the sides of the rabbit and picked it up. They stared at each other once more before she held it out to Duo. "I think you can pet it now," she giggled a bit. 

Duo smiled and took his hand and gently ran it over the rabbit's head. The rabbit froze at the touch and began to shake a bit. Duo smiled at the creature. Its fur was soft. He looked at Usagi who was looking at the rabbit too. "Duo do you think we'll ever meet again?" she asked softly. "I mean all of us, Hiiro, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, you, me, do you think we'll meet again?" 

The braided boy nodded. "I bet we will," he took his hand away from the rabbit's head. Usagi let the small creature go and it bounded back towards a bush. "I mean fate is kinda cool and cruel but I bet we will." 

Usagi nodded. "That's good. I hope we do because I had fun." She laid back down, her eyes on the sky above her. She smiled. "Will you ever forget me?" she asked. 

Duo blinked at her. She glanced at him and noticed his confusion. "When I leave, will you ever forget me?" she asked once more. 

The cobalt blue eyed boy shook his head. He patted Usagi on the head. "Course not," he replied. The golden haired girl smiled. "We're friends now right?" Usagi nodded in reply. "I'd never forget a friend of mine." 

"Same here," Usagi look back at the sky. The clouds were turning an orange color. Hints of red were mixed together. She looked up as she heard someone call her name. "Kaasan!" she cried as she saw her mother standing not to far away. She looked back at Duo and waved her fingers at him. "I'll see you later Duo!" she smiled. 

Duo grinned at the girl. "You better not forget me!" he called after the girl. The girl ran towards her mother her golden hair flapping behind her. 

"I promise!" she smiled at him and took her mother's hand in her own. "Bye bye Duo!" she looked at the boy who was sitting in the green grass. "You better not forget me either!" she called. The braided boy waved at her. With that Usagi left with her mother. 

The little four year old walked down the street, her hand in her mothers. "Kaasan," she stopped to look in a shop window at a giant white bunny. She turned her attention to her mother. "Do you think I'll meet Duo again?" she asked. 

Her mother smiled at her daughter. "Of course dear. If you want, I can take you to the church again so you can play with the children again," Ikuko replied. She looked at the stuffed bunny that had caught her daughter's attention. "Now how about we go get some ice cream and I can tell you how Auntie Koto and her son are doing. You can tell me about your day." 

"Okay!" Usagi chirped brightly as she let er mother lead her towards the ice cream shop they usually went to. 

Usagi didn't know then, nor did she know when she was fourteen or eighteen that the fact that she had told Duo that they would meet again would most likely change her forever. Most likely in aspects that she wouldn't know for a long time. Even if it had meant anything, their next meeting would be much different than she would have expected. 

That is if she remembered him, or Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, or Hiiro. But it was either that or she remembered more. 

If she could live through their next encounter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That was bad. Crappy, icky, whatever. It stunk! Sorry. It'll get better. I'm pretty sure it will. So um review, email me, snail mail, I don't really care but let me know what you think! Oh yeah...she might not end up with Duo from what we read up there. And I KNOW I should have put Wufei in a bit more but hey he was tied up! I'll get out the first chapter soon! Ja ne! August 16, 2001 3:24 pm...a normal time. 


	2. Omae O Koruso

Um ok. This chapter takes place...not when they're four but when they're older. A lot older and a lot of time has passed. You'll see but um...they're older. Not little kids anymore. So um...read on....and um review. Um thanks....August 16 3:55 pm. Um...yeah.

**Betrayal At Moon's Peak**

**Chapter One**

**Omae o Koruso**

"Serenity-sama," a voice called from the doorway. The queen looked up to see Minako standing in the doorway, in her princess outfit of course. "Th-"

"Minako-chan!" the queen snapped. 

"H-hai?" Minako asked, frightened at her best friend's tone. 

"How many times must I tell you to call me USAGI! U-S-A-G-I!" she scolded playfully. Minako grinned. "Hold on. Since you did that I'll have to call the guards and have you thrown into the dungeon. "HARUKA-SAN!" she hollered. Even though she was of 'higher rank' she never stopped using the suffix -san for the older woman. 

The light blond almost white haired woman stumbled into the sleeping quarters in which the queen had been brushing her hair. "Hai, Serenity-sama. Wha-" 

"YOU TOO!" Usagi groaned. "Now say it with me children...Usa-gi-chan. Come on you can do it," she encouraged playfully. "Now Haruka-san, say it with me. Kon-e-ko. You can do it if you try."

"As I was saying," Minako let out a huff of air. Haruka let out a small laugh and walked away, back to whatever duties she had decided to occupy herself with today. Most likely fixing a car or some old mechanics...in her princess dress of course. "the prince guy you have a meeting with is-"

"Which one?" Usagi asked putting her hair up in her odangos. Her golden hair was tumbled around her. "Prince Abel, Prince Liang, Prince Ammon, Prince Afton, Prince Clark, or there's Prince Quatre, Prince Yerik, Prince Pavit and his brother Shalya or-" 

"All right, all right," Minako sighed. "I get the picture, I forgot which one again." She counted on her fingers. "I think it was the seventh or second...no maybe the first...the fifth?" she confused herself again. 

Usagi got up and smiled at her long time friend. One thousand years the senshi had stuck together. "It's all right," she said softly, her maturity that had been acquired through the years showing through. "I know who it is." The two girls smiled at each other understandingly. They turned to leave the room. Minako had once more taken her role as head of the guard as she had so long ago in the Silver Millennium. It was something to occupy herself with. Most of the senshi had taken up roles in the kingdom as advisors of some sort to the queen, after all she insisted that they stayed somewhat together. That was everyone except for Setsuna most likely. Though she was still an advisor when it came to important decisions. But in the end, all she gave was cryptic answers. 

They passed one room where soft gentle violin music came from, another where you could hear some girls fighting over books, next to that there was the clanging of pots, the burning fire, everyone stayed close together. But most of Serenity's work, as queen, took place further away. Minako opened a door and disappeared into a sword room where training of all sorts were done. Usagi smiled at the blonde haired senshi of love and continued on her way through the winding hallways. 

Usagi walked down the halls of the crystal palace. After so many years it had been hard to keep everyone from calling her Serenity, Queen Serenity, or more so, Neo Queen Serenity. So many years had passed since she first henshined to save Naru's mother. She had overcome most of the obstacles and now she had taken her role of queen. Most likely the greatest of all. Chibi Usa was in high school now and the incidents with Galaxia and Chaos behind her. The queen had made sure she went to a public one so she could make friends. Sometimes Ami had tutored her when she needed or wanted it, though she rarely needed it. 

The golden haired queen remembered one day when she had bestowed upon the citizens of the world with extended life. She had used the Holy Grail (yes the holy grail, not Ginzuishou as far as I know but hey I am stupid) that day and the world had been at peace. Well with the incident of senshi fading in and out when Galaxia had attacked. She knew she and her senshi had the longest life of anyone of about one thousand years, her herself most likely more. Well they had lived that long so far. She thought everyone else had about one hundred to nine hundred maybe a bit more. No one really aged. When they hit the age of twenty one they stopped aging. Or so it seemed. Sometimes they continued to age, sometimes no. It depended on the person usually. 

She had taken the throne that day at the age of twenty three, five years after she got married to Mamoru. She wondered what he did now. She hadn't seen him much in the past few months. He had meetings of his own for the past few hundred years or so. She met everyday with rulers of the world so she rarely had time with him. Yes there were still individual countries but she ruled over the world in the end. They had meetings concerning the world's welfare and such. But she hated them. 

Usually there were arguments with harsh bickering that gave her head aches but in the end everyone listened to her. Not to add some long meetings bore her to death, most likely a bad habit she had picked up while she had been in school. But they listened. She supposed it was because she had the Ginzuishou or something of the such. Most likely because she had been the famed super heroine Sailor Moon. She sighed and waited as the guards opened the door for her. She wished sometimes that she had been normal. She smiled, but now she had Mamo-chan, her husband and all her friends. She most likely would not have had friends like them otherwise. She was grateful for that though. 

Usagi stepped into the room and everyone in it promptly bowed. Everyone in this room was her age, much to her surprise, though she already knew this bit of information. She smiled softly at the five boys. "Prince Quatre," she stated with a light nod of her head to him. She turned her head and nodded to the guards that stood at the door. They closed the doors and waited outside. "It is nice to see you. Would you care to introduce these people with you?" 

"Yes of course," the platinum blonde haired boy bowed. (Okay I know they are all much older than boys and girls but I just can't seem to use man or woman!) "These are my two servants," he motioned his hand to an apparently Japanese boy with cold prussian eyes and another with a long chestnut braid that stopped past around his ankles. (connection anyone?) The queen winked at the boy. "And these two," he motioned to a boy with brown hair that covered one of his emerald eyes and a Chinese boy with his hair in a tight ponytail. "Are my bodyguards." 

"Please sit," Usagi motioned to the chairs stationed around a round table. She herself sat in a chair that faced directly to the door. The servants sat on one side and the bodyguards sat on the other side of the prince. Usagi looked at the boys and tilted her head to the side. She stared at them intently for a moment. "I don't mean to be rude," she began. "But I was mildly curious why your servants and bodyguards need to be at this meeting."

Quatre stared at her for a moment before smiling. "They are of course citizens of my country and I thought it would be appropriate that they join me." 

"Of course!" Usagi smiled. "I would do the same thing." She looked at the five boys, a light smile lingering on her lips. "Now what is it that you wanted to see me for?" she asked. 

Quatre thought for a moment. "You see your highness-"

"Just Usagi is fine."

The platinum blond haired boy nodded. Where had Usagi come from Serenity? "Usagi, the deserts had been pretty much neglected from your rule. In all the plans and meetings you have not discussed the welfare of the citizens that reside in the desert. We'd like some help in developing more industries in which we could make money from. Perhaps a new irrigation plan that will bring more water so we could grow more crops to feed our people? The population of our country is growing rapidly. I know that there have been changes in the irrigation in the last thousand years but more people need more food. We can't import everything."

Usagi nodded slowly. "I see. I'll have the best person in the world to get to work on it right away. Please give me a moment." Usagi pressed her fingers against a keyboard that would send the message she was typing to Ami. Yes she learned to use the computer a bit. She wasn't a total dunce after she became eighteen picking up things that she could use later in life. But of course some things lingered with her no matter how much time passed. "Prince Quatre," she began. "I'm terribly sorry for neglecting your country in our meetings." Her voice was most likely the most sincere you could possibly get. Quatre could tell she meant her words. "We'd do anything that we can to fix any problems." She paused for a moment. "There's more isn't there?" she asked. 

Quatre stood up and opened up a folder of some sort that was in front of him. A very fat folder. He pulled out a gun, he looked a bit hesitant. He clicked off the safety and the other four boys did likewise. Usagi blinked. "Your highness," the braided boy spoke. "It's about time you resigned from your rule and let someone else take over." 

The queen stared at the boy for a moment. She closed her eyes a light smile touching her lips. The boy didn't get it. She was at gun point. The person stationed inside he palace that was working with them had disabled the security devices. She was alone and helpless. If she made one move anyone of the five of them could shoot. Not to add no one knew what was going on this second. She looked up once more at the five boys. "Omae o koruso," the Japanese boy stated. 

Usagi smiled grew a bit as she decided to test something for a moment. "Konnichi wa Hiiro." Everyone stared at her. "I just thought the name kind of fitted. Hiiro Yui, ne?"

The five boys stared blankly at her. Her words triggered something deep in their minds. But no one had told her the boy's name. How was it possible for her to know his name? "How did you know his name?" Quatre asked, his hand holding the gun began to shake the slightest bit. 

"Okay, I don't care HOW you knew Hiiro's name, I don't care WHAT you're going to do with that little piece of information you got with you, but Shinigami is going to strike!" Duo aimed his gun a little better, taking sites right between her eyes. 

She smiled sadly. Usagi closed her eyes. "Duo," she said, sadness hinting in her voice. "You forgot," she whispered. The braided boy stared at her. "You forgot your promise didn't you." He didn't reply. "You forgot me didn't you."

Duo stared at the girl. She looked up at the boys. "I guess if you really want to," she began. "You can kill me or try to. I'm not sure if I'll die though."

Hiiro nodded. "Wakatta." He aimed his gun a little better. He had a mission to do, and he would finish it. 

"Haruka," a voice called. 

The blonde haired woman lifted her head, knocking it underneath the car. A small bruise began to form. You would think after one thousand years she would remember to slid out from underneath the car before lifting her head. She sighed and slid out from underneath and pressed her hand to it. Michiru stared let out a giggle and helped the senshi to her feet. "Haruka, I'm worried."

The woman looked at the aqua haired woman. "The mirror was showing me something when I was watching the meeting Serenity was at. On the monitor she was talking to them calmly about the matter but the mirror was showing me that she was at gun point. Do you think she's all right?" Michiru asked. 

Haruka watched her lover for a moment. "It wouldn't hurt to check," she shrugged. Her dress was covered in oil from the car she was working on but she really didn't care. Michiru nodded and followed Haruka as they left the garage. She felt uneasy. She was afraid that the boys were going to hurt their queen or worse...she didn't want to think about it. She knew the mirror never lied but she was hoping that it wasn't true. 

The two stopped in front of the meeting room. The guards there made no move to open the door for them. Haruka didn't want them to. She looked at the aqua haired woman beside her. "Let's henshin just in case." Michiru nodded. "Uranus Crystal Power, MAKE UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, MAKE UP!"

The two outer senshi henshined into their eternal fukus. The both immediately stormed into the room to find their queen at gun point…of five. "Serenity-sama!" Neptune cried. She closed her eyes and began gathering together her powers. "DEEP-"

"STOP!" Usagi screamed. The senshi stopped and the energy faded away. "This situation is under complete control!" she snapped. "Uranus, Neptune return to your duties. I will take care of this." She ordered. She looked at Hiiro. "If you want to get this done and over with hurry up and shoot," she barked. The Japanese boy nodded and his finger tightened on the trigger a bit. He wanted to make this good. His aim dropped for her head to her neck. 

"USAGI!" Uranus cried. She only used her real name when something serious was happening. This was certainly serious. She whipped out her sword just in case she could find a way to get her queen out of this. She looked at the five boys…well she knew they had to be older since the Holy Grail had bestowed upon them extended life and an image of youth. Her eyes scanned them, looking for a way to get rid of all of them.

"Iie Haruka-san," she whispered. The senshi of Uranus figured that her queen had picked up on her thoughts. "We'll see the results and if the Ginzuishou wants me to die, it'll let me die."

Neptune started to move forward when three more guns were trained on her. She froze for a moment before stepping back, her heels clicking lightly on the marble floor. She looked at Uranus nervously. They didn't like the situation at all. Hiiro checked his aim one last time before his finger tightened even more on the trigger. Then he let it squeeze it and the bullet flew out.

**_BANG_**!! 

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh I think the next chapter will have a little more coming. Hey don't worry, this isn't the end. Even if our beloved Usagi-chan died, there is a lot more coming in this story. I better figure out if I want her to die yet or not before I start with my next chapter. Yup that would be a good idea. So I'll make my decision and you'll see in the next chapter. Until then ja ne. August 21, 2001 10:53 pm. 


End file.
